universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Aranryanchampion/Overall Update 3-1-2015
Hello everyone I am ARC and I am here to give you all an update about the future of this game. This was originally going to be a video, but since I somehow cannot save the audio I record and use them in Adobe Premiere, I have to do this in a blog instead. Why is it that something always have to fuck up every time I do something! I should be able to save the audio I record! Why is that such a problem! Either way let's get to the main topics at hand... =Scrooge McDuck's new Final Smash= Scrooge McDuck's moveset was originally released on 31/7-2014 and it took me to 1/3-2015 before I finally decided to fix this obvious problem that I should have fixed several months ago! With Cookie Monster's Up B, I was able to fix it rather quickly after his moveset was released. But this is ridiculous, you should not have to wait more than ½ year for this flaw to finally get fixed! I mean, what could possible make me take this long? Probably a combination of getting overworked at my old job, getting an apartment, dealing with family matters and my own laziness/retardation. Special thanks goes WageGannon6 for giving me the final kick to fix this. I severely apologize for this unacceptable delay and the videos overall lack of music, especially the former. But now that this is fixed, I hope that I do not have to fix anything else that I screwed up. "But what about Sash Lilac?" Yes, I know that I majorly screwed her up. Not just a special move or her Final Smash, but her entire moveset! I know that most of you really want her to return, but I am not sure if she has that high priority over other characters. Then even if I fix her moveset, it might still turn out pretty uninspired compared to my other characters. But just to be sure what you think about her, I made this: Do you want Sash Lilac to return, despite that her moveset might still be uninspired even after being fixed. Yes No Indifferent =Assist Trophies ROUND 3= I am almost done with all the new Assist Trophies, there are just four more that I have to write down what they do after they are summoned. Then I have to make the actual video, and that will take some time. I cannot confirm an exact release date, but since I have a lot of laundry and vacuum cleaning to do later today. I can say that this video will come out at earliest on Monday, but it will defiantly come out next week! I hope that the quality of these Assist Trophies will be so good that it will justify the wait. So please be patient just a little longer. =The Empty Slot #5 winners= Remember the poll I made long ago where I asked you if you wanted Donkey, Puss in Boots or both to be in my game? Well, as of today, the result is a draw. Both of them have received four votes, with the "Both-option" standing at ZERO. So in the end it came down to me, which one of them should get into the roster. And as you can see from the picture above, I chose Puss in Boots. Because I do not like Donkey as a character, I find him obnoxious, annoying and just stupid in general. If you like him, good, I have no problem with that at all. It is just that I do not like him! It is also because I am certain Puss in Boots have more to offer with his moveset and he even starts in his own spin-off movie. With this, I am also going to confirm a new stage from the Shrek franchise. Since I still have the rule: "If a franchise has more than two characters, then it must also get a stage no-matter-what!" The other three winners of Empty Slot #5 can include: a Pixar villain, a Lord of the Rings rep and somebody else that I have not decided yet. But that character is going to be someone that has at least four votes. =Upcoming Video Schedule= I know I told you all my schedule in blog where I confirmed that I could make videos again. But I think I need to update it: # Assist Trophies ROUND 3 # Puss in Boots # Empty Slot #5 (2) # Empty Slot #5 (3) # Empty Slot #5 (4) # PERSONAL CHOICE (That I have not decided yet) # Rosa Anarchy's replacement # Fiona Blazela's replacement If WageGannon6 completes his "Post-Winter Era", then... oh right, I cannot save a recorded audio because my computer is an Asshole! I am sorry, but I am not sure if I will be able to make another announce video for WageGannon6. Unless I download another audio-recorder from the Internet, which I am not sure if I will do it really soon. =About OC's= Finally I might as well address this issue. I have read comments that told me that it is okay for me to have my own OC's in my game. But by having other peoples OC's in my game sends the message that I am biased and only show respect to some of my friends but not others. I fully understand that OC's are that well received because of the lack of source material, but there is one more that I want to make and it is not a pony OC (like Chocolate Chip). But I have not fully decided if I should include him or not, so please put down the pitchforks. =CONCLUSION= Thank you all for reading this blog and I hope that you all enjoyed what I have announced. Including Scrooge McDuck's new Final Smash. The next update that will happen before Assist Trophies ROUND 3 comes out will probably be the next wave of Babalities. I am ARC and I will see you all in the mere future PEACE! Category:Blog posts